


Тони Старк из техподдержки

by fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017



Series: WTF RDJ&Stark 2020; тексты низкого рейтинга [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Calling 'IT', Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, Just a 1940's Boy, Living in a 2010 World, Misunderstandings, Pre-Avengers (2012), Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Series, Smart TV's from Hell, wrong numbers, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017
Summary: ЩИТ оставил Стива наедине с современными технологиями, и он настолько озадачен, что решил позвонить по номеру телефона, который ему дали на случай, если потребуется помощь. Выяснилось, что это техподдержка… Тони не знает, что и думать.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Series: WTF RDJ&Stark 2020; тексты низкого рейтинга [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614886
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Тони Старк из техподдержки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tony Stark IT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10947132) by [Wix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wix/pseuds/Wix). 



В свое время у Стива возникало меньше проблем с нацистами, чем с этим современным телевидением.  
  
Так называемый Умный телевизор был или совершенно независим в своей деятельности, или был не настолько умным, как пытались убедить современных людей. Он работал просто отлично, пока ребята из ЩИТа смотрели матч. И Стиву было совершенно не стыдно признать, насколько он впечатлен картинкой, и какой восторг испытывал, пока изучал, сколько еще всего можно посмотреть. Однако, оказалось, что как только агенты, умеющие с ним обращаться, ушли, телевизор решил, что хватит с него человеческого владычества — отныне и навсегда он будет транслировать каналы только на испанском.  
  
 _«Nino mi amor, no puedo esperar más para que usted…»_  
  
Щелк.  
  
 _«De hermana gemela de la experimentación de clonación que mi…»_  
  
Щелк.  
  
 _«La bomba va a detonar en veinte minutos si no hacer algo rápido!»_  
  
Стив покачал головой и со вздохом отложил пульт, ощущая, что потерпел поражение. Ну, его время прошло. Он размял плечи и прошел в маленькую кухоньку рядом, рассуждая, что всё не так уж плохо. Почти всю жизнь он прожил безо всех этих сводящих с ума технологий, ему и так хорошо. Взяв стакан, он налил себе воды и пил, пока не зацепился взглядом за маленький черный прямоугольник на столе.  
  
Одна из агентов ЩИТа, такая приятная и чуть застенчивая, оставила ему эту визитку со словами: «Если вам потребуется помощь, наберите этот номер». Стив еще раз посмотрел на телевизор и потянулся за карточкой. На ней ничего не было, кроме ряда белых крупных цифр. Он мысленно пожал плечами, отмечая, что ЩИТ любит драматизировать на ровном месте, и набрал номер.  
  
Он подождал несколько гудков, потом кто-то взял трубку.  
  
— ‘лло? — Мужской голос на другой стороне звучал слегка рассеянно, а на фоне раздавался звук ударов о металл.  
  
— Эм… здравствуйте, — сказал Стив, чувствуя себя слегка нелепо. Секунду он не мог сообразить, что сказать, так что решил просто перейти к сути проблемы. — Телевизор начал говорить на испанском, и я не знаю, что делать.  
  
После его слов на той стороне воцарилась странная тишина, и даже звон металла вдалеке затих.  
  
— Повтори-ка еще раз.  
  
— Умное телевидение. Оно застряло на испанских настройках или типа того, и я не знаю, как это изменить.  
  
И еще порция тишины.  
  
— Кто это? — в голосе собеседника появились озадаченные нотки, и Стив снова посмотрел на визитку.  
  
— Это… эм… Роджерс? Мне дали ваш номер на случай, если будет нужна помощь? Это ведь… техподдержка или что-то типа того?  
  
— Ха… — выдал мужчина на том конце в ответ на его пояснение. — О’кей, я подыграю. Отдаю должное твоей оригинальности, Роджерс. Так, расскажи-ка мне… твой телик решил воззвать к своим латинским корням?  
  
— Похоже на то. — Стив вернулся в комнату и взял пульт, снова пролистывая каналы. — Какой бы канал я ни включил, он меняет язык на испанский.  
  
— Похоже, что поменяли язык по умолчанию. О’кей, подскажи-ка, какое там у тебя кабельное? — Стив остановился и посмотрел на телевизор на стене. Он походил вокруг, присматриваясь, и отступил, признавая очередное поражение.  
  
— У него нет кабелей вообще, кроме того, что включен в розетку. Он как бы… закреплен на стене.  
  
Тишина была ему ответом.  
  
— В самом деле? — ответ звучит в максимально саркастичной ты-или-придурок-или-просто-издеваешься-надо-мной манере, которую только слышал Стив, и ему становится неловко.  
  
— У меня просто никогда такого не было, а они его просто подключили и ушли. Вы можете мне помочь или нет?  
  
— Не кипешуй, Роджерс. Возьми пульт и глянь, есть ли там кнопка «Меню» или «Назначить», что-то типа такого?  
  
Стив опять взял в руки пульт.  
  
— Да, вижу. «Назначить», да? Есть такая. Что дальше?  
  
— Нажми ее дважды. Должно появиться меню и настройки звука.  
  
Стив навел пульт на экран и сделал, как ему сказали. И всего через секунду увидел нужное меню.  
  
— О’кей, вижу его.  
  
— Нажимай, — звон металла снова начинает звучать вдалеке, пока Стив переходит по меню, чтобы выбрать нужный пункт. Он тут же видит меню звука по умолчанию... и выбранный такой безобидный Español. — Нашел?  
  
Стив самостоятельно догадался, как переключить на English, и эта маленькая победа заставила его улыбнуться. Раз он справился с этим, то и понять это время сможет.  
  
— Да, кажется, я сделал всё как надо, — сказал он, выключая и снова включая телевизор, чтобы услышать, как нелепые резкие фразы звучат так же пафосно, но уже на английском языке. — Спасибо вам огромное!  
  
— О да, Тони-Великолепная-Техподдержка к твоим услугам, — телефон настолько сочился сарказмом, что Стиву захотелось поскорее убрать трубку от своих ушей подальше, но он сдержался, потому что человек на том конце помог ему, и это было бы грубо.  
  
А Стив не любит грубить людям, которые просто пытаются делать свою работу.  
  
— Ну, еще раз спасибо, — успевает поблагодарить он, прежде чем с той стороны отключились, и снова начинает листать каналы.  
  


***

  
— Тони… — Пеппер заходит и видит как он щелкает по гарнитуре, завершая разговор. — Кто звонил?  
  
Тони лишь озадаченно пожал плечами.  
  
— Понятия не имею. Номером ошиблись.

**Author's Note:**

> «Nino mi amor, no puedo esperar más para que usted…»  
> Нино, любовь моя, я не могу больше ждать…
> 
> «De hermana gemela de la experimentación de clonación que mi…»  
> От моей клонированной сестры-близняшки…
> 
> «La bomba va a detonar en veinte minutos si no hacer algo rápido!»  
> Бомба взорвется через двенадцать минут, если только ты не сделаешь что-то быстрее!


End file.
